Recently, with increasing development of computer systems and associated peripheral devices, the data transmission speed is gradually increased in order to implement more complicated tasks such as digital signal transmission and image analysis. For meeting these requirements, fiber optic communication technologies are developed to achieve long-distance or short-distance signal transmission. That is, the uses of high-speed optical signals can replace the electrical signals to transmit information at a higher speed.
FIG. 1A is a schematic exploded view illustrating the connection between a conventional fiber-optic communication module and a corresponding receptacle. The fiber-optic communication module 11 is used for transmitting signals between electronic devices. For increasing the design flexibility and the maintenance ease of the system, the fiber-optic communication module 11 is swappable to be inserted into the corresponding receptacle 121 of an electronic device 12. The fiber-optic communication module 11 has an S-shaped resilient slice 111. The receptacle 121 of the electronic device 12 has an inwardly-bent resilient slice 1211. When the fiber-optic communication module 11 is inserted into a latched position of the corresponding receptacle 121, the fiber-optic communication module 11 is latched by the resilient slice 1211. On the other hand, when the resilient slice 111 is contacted with a de-latched position of the resilient slice 1211, the fiber-optic communication module 11 may be detached from the receptacle 121.
FIG. 1B is a schematic cross-sectional view illustrating the detachment of the conventional fiber-optic communication module from the receptacle. Please refer to FIGS. 1A and 1B. The fiber-optic communication module 11 has two external planes 112. The two external planes 112 are respectively located at bilateral sides of the housing of the fiber-optic communication module 11 and in parallel with a swappable direction of the fiber-optic communication module 11. The resilient slice 111 is disposed on a corresponding external plane 112. In response to a pulling force on the resilient slice 111 of the fiber-optic communication module 11 in the direction away from the electronic device 12, a curvy tip 1111 at the end of the resilient slice 111 may prop up the resilient slice 1211. Until the bottom of the resilient slice 1211 is contacted with the curvy tip 1111 of the resilient slice 111, the fiber-optic communication module 11 may be detached from the receptacle 121.
Please refer to FIG. 1B again. Due to the curvy tip 1111 of the resilient slice 111, after the curvy tip 1111 of the resilient slice 111 passes through the resilient slice 1211, the resilient slice 1211 is lowered down. If the dimension tolerance of the resilient slice 1211 is too high, during the process of inserting the fiber-optic communication module 11 into the receptacle 121 or detaching the fiber-optic communication module 11 from the receptacle 121, the resilient slice 1211 is readily jammed on the external surface of the receptacle 121. Under this circumstance, the function of de-latching or latching the fiber-optic communication module 11 fails to be successfully done.
Therefore, there is a need of providing an improved communication module in order to eliminate the above drawbacks.